The Plastic Smile
by GingerLeprechaun
Summary: Ever wondered what happens to Cammie and her friends after 'United we spy? Follow them as they embark on new missions, and face even bigger challenges than ever before. First fanfic EVER, so I hope it's not too bad, (fingers crossed) Rated 'T' for probable violence in later chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Cammie

I took a deep breath, to clear my senses, and glanced quickly around the room. My first lesson with Mr Solomon- now officially my stepfather (not sure how I felt about that)- echoed in my mind. Notice things. My eyes traced over every detail, not missing an inch.

Number of escape routes-3 (One just happened to include dropping 30 ft out of the slightly open window, but y'know just another day In the life, eh?)

Number of people in the room-12

Number of these people that were guards-4

Number of times I wished I could be somewhere, anywhere, else-15

Number of minutes spent worrying about my boyfriend/co-worker Zachary Goode- Every. Stinkin'. One.

I sashayed closer, my completely ridiculous heels clanking on the polished floor. According to my alias, I was no longer Cameron Morgan- spy and CIA agent- but Linda Faire, undersecretary to the vice-president of the United States of America. I had no reason to worry, I knew my role by heart, and my disguise was perfect, but still, I felt myself starting to sweat under the brown wig concealing my hair. I still worried that maybe the coloured contacts I had in weren't an exact match to the stormy blue eyes of the real Linda Faire. But maybe I was just worried because I felt the stares of all 12 people in the room, and I wasn't used to that. I was the chameleon, and after all chameleons aren't supposed to be seen.  
Trying to remain casual, I swept through the room and stopped in front of the secretary, a fat, balding, sweaty man, who seemed to be severely paranoid. His hands were constantly in motion, and every few seconds his head would whip around and he would appear to search the crowd. When his gaze landed on me (or rather on Linda Faire), however, he relaxed, his stiff posture sagging, and his nervous expression, seemed to flatten out into one of relief.  
"Mr Secretary." I kept my voice cool and proffesional as I greeted him, nodding my head once.  
"Oh Linda! I'm so glad you're here!" He gushed, his spit flying as he talked, "There-there's been some sort of break i- I must say you're looking positively radiant tonight" Clearly, you didn't have to be a spy to work out that 'Mr Secretary' was easily distracted.  
"Thank you Mr Secretary-"  
"Please, call me Charles."  
I gave what I hoped was an elegant smile "Thank you Charles, you were saying something about a break in?"  
O.o.O.o.O

"That was how, five minutes later, I was in the base levels of the third most protected buildings in the US, investigating a break-in. I had kept my disguise on, just in case. I had come too far, climbed too high, to be recognised, and fall at the the final hurdle. I was unarmed as I walked through the grey corridor. Or I was, according to anyone who wasnt...well...a spy. I crept along, keeping my footsteps silent as I went, feeling entirely confident that I could, in fact, stop any threat that had managed to break in. That was, until I heard the voices. Then I froze. I told myself it couldn't be. That it was simply wishful thinking. That it wasn't possible. But really, there was only one person that voice could have belonged to. One person, whose voice was so instantly familiar, I would recognise it before I would recognise my own. The one person who was my best friend. The one person who was- I turned the corner, and looked straight into the eyes of- 

"Bex"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, right about now I am seriously wishing I had some completely awesomesauce excuse for not updating, like for example, 'I was too busy hangliding to China, and training to become a High Priestess' or 'I couldn't update due to the fact I was occupied with having afternoon tea with my uncle the emperor of Bangladesh, whilst being courted by the Prince of Sweden' (Does Sweden even have a Prince?) or even a simple 'I'm too lazy' would have been less humiliating. But alas, it was not to be. *sigh* **

**The actual truth is that I forgot. I know. I am an idiot. A goldfish. Actually, scratch that last part, I read somewhere, I really don't know where, that goldfish actually can remember things for months, unlike the common belief that they forget everything after, like, four seconds. Poor fish, I don't know who started that rumour, but MEANIE! So basically that means I have worse memory than a fish which is really...dear God, I'm rambling again. *sigh* Also, I think I said 'actually' too many times during that. Ha, I'm so weird. Yay. Anyways, HAPPY READING! **

**-Freya**.

Chapter 2-Cammie

It was like time froze as the two of us stood there facing each other. I could see her stripping away my disguise with her eyes, until recognition and shock settled in them. We didn't move for what surely must have been hours, though I knew intellectually that it could only have been minutes.

"Cam?" Her voice cracked. I nodded slowly. I'm not sure who moved first, but suddenly we were both wrapped in a tight hug.

"Cam! Ohmigosh!" Bex choked out. I pulled back just enough to see the tears rolling down her face. I grinned. Out of the two of us, Bex had always been the more dramatic one, but to see her _cry,_ well it was rare.

"I missed you too Bex." I said, the grin not leaving my face.

"Um, Rebecca?" A voice came from behind Bex, Russian, and low in pitch. Curious, I peeked around her shoulder. A middle-aged man, about my height, dressed head to toe in black, stood behind us. He had his arms crossed tightly across his chest, and was sporting a disdainful expression on his rather squashed-looking face. Something seemed wrong with with him, but I let it go...for now. "Who is this?" He continued.

I stepped back from Bex, and she turned around to look at him. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the tears on her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away, at the same time trying to squash the ridiculously large grin on her face. Clearing her throat, Bex introduced me. "Um- this is Cam, I mean Cameron Morgan" I stiffened, not entirely sure I wanted this man knowing who I was. The man however just raised the other eyebrow, and I saw a spark of something flash in his eyes. That was the only warning I got before the man pulled out a gun. Fortunately it was enough. I dodged to the side and the bullet hit the wall behind where I had just been standing. Stepping forward, I grabbed the man's wrist, reached my other arm down to his knees and flipped him over onto his back. Grabbing the gun that had skidded across the floor when I had flipped him over, I whacked him around the head, rendering him unconscious. This all happened in a matter of seconds.

Kicking the man in the side of the head for good measure, I turned to face Bex. She stared in shock. "Bex- are you alright?" I asked, after about 10 seconds of her staring at me rapt, and openmouthed. She shook herself out of her apparent daze and scowled. "Aww, you're faster than me now! Not fair!" I laughed. You could always depend on Bex to diffuse the tension. Then we grew serious.

"Bex- who is this guy?" I asked, gesturing towards the middle-aged balding man lying in a heap on the floor beside me. Her face grew troubled. "He's-he was the new exchange agent from Russia. He was assigned with me because..." Bex paused apparently considering. "Now that I think about it, I don't actually know why." Her frown deepened, but she continued, "He's creepy though. Always staring at me, like, not even blinking, I disliked him as soon as I met him, he just seemed...off." We looked down at the dark lump on the ground. Bex smirked. "Guess I was right. As usual." I just rolled my eyes. Ah, I never realised how much I had missed her. I opened my mouth to say-I'm not exactly sure what, when a loud wailing noise sounded, and the dim lights on the walls, providing little illumination for the dank passageway, turned red. The alarm.

I gave Bex a pointed look. "I guess I have to go sort out _your _mess," I said teasingly, "but...meet me at the little Café Poste round the corner in..an hour?" Bex grinned and wrapped me in another bone crushing hug.

"Bex...?" I said, my voice strained.

"Yeah?"

"Air..." I managed to squeak out.

"Oh! Sorry." I smiled "I missed you Cam."

"I missed you too Bex." I replied, as I turned and jogged lightly down the passage.

**I know it's short, DON'T KILL ME! I think most of the chap's are gonna be short. But I will-and I just know I'm going to regret saying this but life's too short and all that jazz...whatever- TRY to update every week. Emphasis on TRY. Signing off for the night. Adios. **

**-Freya**


End file.
